This invention is related to friction generators that generate friction to the toilet tissue roll so that the tissue roll will not roll out of control when its tissue is pulled and torn off by a user.
Heretofore a conventional toilet tissue roll holder has no mechanism to retard the rolling motion of the tissue roll. When the tissue roll is full, due to its inertia, it will not get into excessive rolling motion when its tissue is pulled and torn off. But when the tissue is gradually used up, the inertia becomes less and less, and it can easily roll out of control. To prevent this from happening, a user has to use one hand to hold the tissue roll and use the other hand to pull and tear the tissue. This is quite often found to be bothersome to have to use both hands.
In the past some inventors suggested some methods to counter this shortcoming by manipulating the spindle to impart some inertia to the tissue roll, exemplified by the invention by Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,015, entitled Toilet Tissue Dispensing Device. This method involves complicated mechanisms to link the tissue roll to a massive spindle so that the inertia of the spindle will retard the excessive movements of the tissue roll. This method is expensive to implement, and it does not provide a consistent effect to the tissue roll, because when the tissue roll is full it still has a lot more inertia than when the roll is almost empty.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device that prevents a toilet tissue roll from rolling out of control, so that a user does not have to hold on to the tissue roll with one hand, and pull and tear the tissue with the other, making the tissue roll one-hand operable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that is very easy to use. To use the device, a user is simply to drop the device behind the tissue roll in the space between the tissue roll and the wall where the tissue roll is mounted.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device that imparts a same anti-roll effect to a tissue roll whether the tissue roll is full or is almost empty.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a very simple device that is very easy to manufacture.
This invention is a simple device that prevents a toilet tissue roll from rolling out of control by imparting friction to the tissue roll. This device is to be inserted behind a tissue roll, in the space between the tissue roll and the wall where the tissue roll is mounted. It has a main body that supports a top anchor, a bottom anchor, and some hooks. The function of the top anchor and the bottom anchor is to prevent the device from rolling with the tissue. The hooks are to hang the device on the tissue roll and to impart friction on it.